


命运线 第八章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [1]
Category: EunHae-Fandoms, HyukHae-Fandoms, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 伪现背, 吸血鬼日记AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	命运线 第八章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

他似乎已经折腾了一阵。裙子开了拉链，歪歪扭扭的挂在腰上。上衣整个都打着卷儿，以一个奇怪的角度卡在脖子和后背之间，架着他的手臂上也不是下也不是，后背都被磨出了几道红印儿。因为憋着气使劲儿，脸色有些泛红，微喘的胸膛起起伏伏，胸前淡褐色的乳头因为衣服的摩擦而微微挺立。

 

李赫宰此刻十分感谢自己非凡的视力。他慢慢走过去，手顺着后背向上滑，拉住他的衣服，略一用力，把衣服带到了他手肘处。

李东海动了动，发现还是没办法把衣服脱下来，只能撅噘嘴说：“我还是够不着。”

“就这样吧。”李赫宰眼神晦暗的盯着他白皙的后背，嗓音低沉。

“什么？”李东海不明所以，来不及说话就被李赫宰攥住手腕抵上镜子。

 

紧接着，李赫宰细细密密的吻就落到李东海的背上，舌头沿着脊柱一路向上来到耳后。他张嘴含住东海的耳垂，轻轻的啃噬起来。

“赫......赫宰？”李东海声音里有一丝颤抖，全身皮肤都泛着微红。

李赫宰并不答话，另一只手摸上他的胸前，捻起左边的乳尖，慢慢地揉弄起来。

李东海不禁发出一丝呻吟，却听到耳边响起李赫宰带着笑意的声音：“我们丫头这么敏感吗？我可什么都没做呢。”

李东海瞬间脸色通红，刚想转身就被李赫宰贴着后背压在了镜子上。因为这一下，他更像是把乳尖送到了李赫宰手里。而另一边则是贴上了冰凉的镜子，引得他不由打了个哆嗦。

 

李赫宰松了些力抬起身，手伸向右边，胳膊却碾着左边的乳尖滑动。等摸到右边，也不贴上他胸膛，就那么虚虚的悬在半空，若有若无的擦着左边的乳尖。

李东海被撩拨的有些难耐，他情不自禁地挺起胸往李赫宰胳膊上蹭，身体也跟着微微摇晃起来。

李赫宰松开了李东海的手腕，转而向下探去。拽着裙子往上提了提，他把手从下摆伸进去。李东海内裤的前端已经有些濡湿，性器被内裤描绘出明显的形状。他隔着内裤覆上去，轻柔地揉捏抚慰。

“我们丫头已经这么硬了哦，想要么？”李赫宰终于放过了李东海的耳垂，含着他的耳尖模糊的问。

李东海又急又气，眼角眉梢都带着红韵，湿漉漉的眼睛仿佛下一秒就要沁出泪来。他透过镜子恶狠狠地盯着李赫宰，“你......你欺负我！”

可是这染了情欲的装凶卖狠只会显得更加撩人。李赫宰只觉得下体已经硬得发疼，却还是忍着亲了亲东海的侧颈，“宝宝是我不好，是我难受，宝宝帮帮我好么？”

李东海垂了眼不说话，李赫宰把他翻过来，吻上他的嘴。

 

软软的嘴唇厮磨着，伸出的舌头却抵到了牙齿。小孩还生着气不肯张嘴，咬紧了牙不肯放他进去。

李赫宰含住李东海的下唇咬了咬，小孩吃痛惊呼出声，李赫宰的舌头趁机钻进去。

他灵巧的舌头追着对方，小孩一躲再躲，却还是被抓到。微微有些颗粒感的舌面互相摩擦，敏感的舌尖感受着对方口腔的热度，他勾着小孩的舌头极尽缠绵。

李赫宰坏心眼地一下一下扫过小孩的上颚。痒痒的，小孩舒服地眯了眼，不再较劲儿，放松了舌头把主动权交给李赫宰。

 

直到来不及咽下的唾液溢出嘴角，李赫宰才放开让他意犹未尽的嘴唇，继续向下探索。他牙齿轻轻叼起李东海的乳尖碾了碾，果不其然听见对方微弱的呻吟。

他却不再继续，蹲下身接着向下。被拉起的裙子有些碍事，他略微用力，轻薄的布料应声裂开。他伸出舌尖，抵上李东海的肚脐。

李赫宰的舌尖先是围着肚脐的周围打转儿，等到这一圈皮肤都晶亮泛红，才把舌尖抵上肚脐。

肚脐处本就异常敏感，李东海只觉得来像是痛楚又像是刺激的感觉从肚脐向着全身扩散，更多的则是向下涌去。来自舌尖温柔湿热的舔弄让他双腿发软，即使靠着镜子也支撑不住颤抖的身体。他顺着镜子滑下去，被李赫宰接住搂进怀中。

 

李赫宰抱着李东海，让他坐进自己怀里，一边与他接吻，一边向后穴探去。李东海的神志早就迷迷糊糊，等到李赫宰低于人类体温的手指完全侵入他身体里，他被激得打了个冷颤，神志也才恢复一丝清明。

他有些别扭地动了动腰，却摩擦过凸起的一点，四肢百骸被潮水般的快感吞没。刚恢复的几缕清明被瞬间冲散，他半张着嘴，失神地盯着地面。

李赫宰却不由失笑，竟然这么巧的被李东海自己撞上了敏感点。他加快了动作，等到勉强做好了扩张，他便急切的把自己的性器抵上那处肖想已久的温暖。

异常的紧致让他举步维艰，空气里似乎沾染上些来自血液的铁锈气味。李东海因这剧烈的疼痛而肌肉紧绷，整个后背都绷的紧紧的，额头冒出细细的冷汗。李赫宰只能一边握住李东海的前端开始律动，一边抬起头含住他的乳尖。

 

等到怀里的人发出细碎的轻喘，李赫宰才试着挺腰动了起来。哪怕心里想着轻一点再轻一点别伤了他，可来自身下的灼热和快感燃烧着他的理智，满脑子只剩下想要更深进入的渴望。

 

不够，不够！还想要更多！还想要更深！

 

他一手自后背搂上李东海的肩膀，把他压向自己，一手撑着地，让腰与地面留出律动的空间。他近乎残忍的挺动腰胯，拼命朝着李东海的敏感点进攻，似乎想把自己埋进对方的身体，从此合而为一。

李东海被顶得完全找不到着力点，又被禁锢在李赫宰怀里无处可躲。他只能死死的攀住他的肩，抱着他的头，把自己的胸前往他嘴边送。

李赫宰听着耳边带着些哭腔的呻吟，想要克制却难抵来自本能的欲望。他张嘴重重咬上了李东海的乳尖。

 

“啊！”李东海痛呼出声，胸前火辣辣的发涨，又涩涩的发疼。这一点酸胀疼痛在情欲的海洋里却成了奇异的催化剂，血液迅速的朝着前端奔涌，一股股浓郁的白浊喷射在李赫宰的胸膛。他高高地后仰起头，流畅的线条延伸到小腹，剧烈起伏。

李赫宰刚刚咬破了李东海的乳尖，丝丝腥甜的血液进入口腔。他瞬间血液沸腾，嗜血的天性急不可耐的破土而出。他感觉自己的犬牙已经伸长，仅剩的理智在告诉他应该赶快离开李东海的胸前。可伴随着李东海的高潮，后穴剧烈的收缩和来自本能的欲望，让他舔舐吸吮着甜美的血液无法自拔。

 

不够，还不够！想要更多的血！好饿......

 

李赫宰终于舍得从李东海胸前离开，不再禁锢他。而是双手拖起他的屁股，一边大力地揉捏，待性器全部退出又松开手让他落回自己怀里，借着重力的冲击，让自己进入得更深。速度飞快地进行了百十次深顶，终于泄在了李东海的体内。

他抬起头，怀里的李东海依旧昂着头，双眼无神地盯着天花板，只是胸口的喘息已不甚剧烈。紧绷的皮肤勾勒出白净诱人的侧颈，看得李赫宰喉咙发痒。

他情不自禁地凑到李东海的颈边，犬牙轻轻的磨擦着颈动脉上薄薄的皮肤。

他似乎能听见他的血液在血管中汩汩流淌，能闻到他血液的甜美芬芳。

只要一下，只要再往下一点，自己的犬牙就能刺破他的皮肤，就能尝到温润的腥甜。

他闭着眼轻轻叼着李东海侧颈的皮肤，没有用力，却也没有松开。

 

“赫......冷......”李东海搂着他脖子的手紧了紧，低下头蹭蹭他的头发，往他怀里钻了钻。“你身上好凉啊......”

李东海模糊的呓语恍若惊雷在他耳边炸响。

他一把推开李东海，看着他脸上瞬间闪过的委屈与不解，最后慢慢定格为惊惧交加。

他蓦地抬手遮住自己的嘴，急切地向前想要解释......

 

李赫宰突然睁开眼，胸膛剧烈地起伏，安静的房间里似乎被心脏“怦怦”跳动的声音填满。

原来是梦......果然是因为自己太久没发泄过了么,春梦的对象竟然会是李东海！

他慢慢从床上坐起来，腰间却滑落了一条手臂。李赫宰瞬间闪到房间门口，一脸惊恐地盯着床。

 

被子里鼓鼓的一团，蠕动了几下，钻出一颗毛绒绒的脑袋。脑袋的主人半坐着，抬手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，半梦半醒的开口：“赫宰？”声音闷闷的，带着浓重的鼻音，软软糯糯。

李赫宰几乎被李东海吓到灵魂出窍：“你怎么在这？！”

开玩笑！春梦对象就在自己床上换成谁都会吓死！

 

李东海明显是身体醒了神志未清，歪着头眯眼说：“什么？”

李赫宰也是被突然吓到，回过神来也就清醒了。晚上和李东海吃完年糕回来，死小孩就赖着不走了，非说他的床睡着比较舒服。好在他也不是第一次在自己床上睡，自己没多想就同意了。他叹了口气，“没事，你接着睡吧。”

他转身开门，小孩却好像清醒了一点，“你干嘛去？”

李赫宰只能又走回床边，把小孩塞回被子里，拍拍他的头，“我去卫生间。睡吧。”

小孩点点头，重新闭上眼，没几秒就陷入了睡眠。李赫宰这才轻手轻脚的离开房间。

他对着卫生间的镜子摘下了美瞳片。

 

镜子里一双血红色的瞳孔散发着诡异的魅力。


End file.
